


The Appearance

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Ghosts, Mission Gone Wrong, Trick or Treat: Trick, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The planet had just appeared on the radar. One minute there was nothing, and then it was there.“We should investigate,” Kelly said immediately. “I’ll go. Talla can come with me.”“I don’t like this,” Ed said.“It’ll be fine,” Kelly said.(Spoiler: It wasn't fine.)





	The Appearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).

The planet had just appeared on the radar. One minute there was nothing, and then it was there.

“Can a planet be cloaked?” Gordon asked.

“I mean, we’ve seen weird stuff before,” Ed said. “But cloaking shouldn’t make a planet not appear on our radar.”

“We should investigate,” Kelly said immediately.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Ed said. “There could be something fishy going on there.”

“I’ll go,” Kelly said. “Talla can come with me.” She ignored the look on Ed’s face. “We’ll be fine,” she said. “And you’ll be watching. You can pull us out if something too dangerous happens.”

“I don’t like this,” Ed said.

“It’ll be fine,” Kelly said.

••

The space shuttle landed with a high-pitched squeal.

“That does not sound good,” Kelly said, as she and Talla cast nervous glances at each other. 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Talla said. “Right?”

Kelly unbuckled her seat belt and got up, making her way to the door. Once it opened, she peered out. The entire planet seemed to be covered in fog so thick she could barely see an inch of front of her nose.

“Yeah, we’re going to need the trackers so we can find our way back,” Talla said.

••

The walk was treacherous. They could barely even see the ground they were stepping on. And worst of all were the gusts of wind that seemed to be passing right by their ears, like it was reaching out and touching them.

Kelly and Talla found themselves walking closer and closer together, until their shoulders were touching and then their fingers were entwined.

“We should go back,” Talla said. But as the words left her mouth, the fog seemed to open up. Kelly and Talla stared.

In front of them was what looked like a rundown building that shouldn’t have been capable of standing, and surrounding it were translucent figures diving in and out and around beams.

As they stared, the translucent figures seemed to turn and stare right at them — and then they blinked. All of them. At once.

“RUN!” Kelly screamed, and neither woman hesitated, turning around and racing back into the fog, as fast as they could.

••

On the Orville, Ed and Gordon stared at the tracking beacon.

“They’re gone,” Gordon said in horror. “Kelly and Talla are just gone.”

Ed swallowed. “Get the ship ready,” he said. “We’re going in.”


End file.
